Until We Meet Again
by kokoroshiroluv345
Summary: Haiiro and Kokoro knew each other since they were twelve and thirteen but one day Haiiro and Kokoro gets split and this is about how they remeet eachother 5 years later in high school, Akene belongs to Tengoku while the Bleach charters belong to Tite kubo
1. prouloge

Haiiro X Kokoro story

Prologue

A small twelve year old girl sitting with a 13 year old boy they were chatting they have been traveling because they have no home, no one to actually call "mom" or "dad". Only they The girl combed her long green hair with her fingers while sitting next to a boy about a little taller with short red hair. "Hey I never got your name? My name Kokoro by the way" Says the girl "my name is haiiro nice to meet you." The girl smiled she was shinigami but also a vizard she just never noticed she was wearing an eye patch and had a huge katana for her height with 5 kunais. The boy was a spirit he was wearing old tatter clothes. Kokoro smiled big and wide "Hey haiiro I like you why don't we pretend to get married!" Haiiro smiled "Okay!" he says brightly Kokoro goes and finds the most beautiful rose from the bush that was by them it wasn't the prettiest but it was nice at least. Haiiro hummed a wedding tune while Kokoro walked down the aisle, before she got there a hollow came and took haiiro "Stop it!"She jumps out trying to save haiiro but it was too late the hollow took him away. Kokoro falls on her knees and start to cry. "W-Why?" She hold the flower close to her chest. "Why did they took haiiro away?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 for until we meet again. By the way guys this is all told in Haiiro point of view and sometimes Kokoro=w=~kokoroshiro345

I woke up today feeling stiffed as I groaned out of bed. Today it was my first day of school and I was tired. At this time I was the zero espada and I was putting on my uniform it was a little after the begging of the year. I sighed

"My god why did Aizen-Sama made me go to school"

I grunt loudly and leave the door. As I walked to school I see clouds silently glide through the sky. I smiled as the sun heated up my body to make it feel warm. I continued to walk to school as I see a large gray building as I walked in I was startled by a guy that ran right in front of me.

"SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" he yell as I see him running to two girls they had green and orange hair and the thing they had in common was that their chests were _huge_. The green hair girl kicked the guy in the head she was wearing an eye patch she look so _familiar_ I blinked thinking that couldn't be her.

_I mean when I saw her last times she was so short and looked more like a boy then a twelve year old girl and I mean this girl tits were huge and she was tall. Her butt looked way different then last t- I stopped my thoughts there "what the hell!"_

I thought in my head I was speaking like a pervert. The girl had left as I walked to the guy he was on the floor twitching. "That must've hurt" I say pulling him out. "Oh thanks uh… what's your name" he says "Haiiro no sora" I say "Well thanks a lot Haiiro" he replies. I sighed." Hey can you tell me a little about the green haired girl." I asked the guy blinked "Well she's one of the hottest girls in this school I have to say second behind rangiku any way her name is Kokoro" my eyes widen at the comment "You mean Kokoro Shiro'' he nods "I have to see her!" the guy replied "Dude she doesn't reply to guys she only talks to guys she says it was after an incident"

the guy replied I sighed I forgot that sometimes I can know peoples name you could say I have bounty hunter instinct "Thanks keigo" my eyes widen  
"how do you know my name?" keigo asked "well um … I asked some one?" keigo looked at me "okay see you in class" I sighed and relaxed luckily he was enough of a dumbass to believe me. I walked into the class to my surprise Kokoro was in here to it was so surprising just to see how much she changed. Instead of seeing a young girl that looked more like a boy then a girl had turned into a tall woman with huge tits.

I stretched and the teacher started to talk.

"Ok students this is out new student Haiiro no sora I hope you'll be nice to him"

Kokoro's eyes widen. She looks at me as her orange eye gleamed a bright orange and her long beautiful green hair drapes down to her ankles. I sat in my seat and saw Kokoro blushed a deep crimson on her cheeks. Akane was laughing slightly at me. Kokoro growled and glanced at her.

Kokoro's point of view

I was shocked as I saw the tall red hair teen stand there in front of me. He was haiiro but he changed so much before he was 5'4" now he's at least seven feet tall. I looked at his face he had a strong jaw with a strong looking nose and sinful eyes and lips with a black bang between his eyes and red hair draping to his thigh. _H-He looks so handsome no actually he looked so hot_. I blushed what _I was thinking!_ My face felt warmer by the second. Akane sat there laughing I glanced and growled lowly at her. I wasn't in the mood.


	3. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh just had the saddest angst rp Eva :.:~

Chapter two

Kokoros p.v  
Kokoro yawns and stretch as akane looked at kokoro and pouts.

"Why did you growled at me "She grunts I look at her,

"You were laughing at me!" I replied, I stretched as we both walked home as I was walking I thought of haiiro. Last time I saw him he was so skimpy and weak looking and he didn't look well _hot_ exactly I blushed. Akane looked at me,

"You okay?" she asks I nodded as we walked home a familiar person runs by as he trips and we fall his head in my tits! I blushed madly _o-oh shit._

"Someone help I can't breathe" Rasped haiiro, I move and blush

"I'm so sorry "I say,

He blushes, ''its fine don't worry about it" He helps me up and holds my hand._ His hand is so warm_. I blush

"May I walk you home" he asks I blush more.

"O-Okay I say" I held his hand tight in my grasp as akane was there just smiling at us and she whispers

"there so cute together" she whisper I continue to walk with him and we get to akane walks to the door and says'

"See you two lovebirds later!" I blush a lot and look at haiiro through his tan skin you could see his blush on the apples of his cheeks.

"See you later akene" I say as I blush and haiiro walks me home. I look at him His face was a normal position with his tan skin and his face was so, He had a fairly sized nose but his eyes were so sinful with to grey orbs inside his eyes as under his nose his sinful lips was relaxed on each other. He was tall as she had a strong muscled body that hadn't had a bit too much muscle anywhere he had a white shirt over his muscled chest with a plaid tie around his neck and grey pants covering his long strong legs with his long red hair down his back he just looked so sex- and I blinked _shit was I about to say sexy_. We finally arrived at my house.

"here you go" he says smiling and he kisses my hand as I blushed a wild red all over my face as he trailed up to my forehead and kissed there I blushed again as he stepped back.

"well see you tomorrow" he smiles as I walk in and he leaves and I jump on the couch and blush, _oh my gosh_ I thought before I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I rush to the phone when I wake up, I pressed the buttons on the phone quickly calling Akane her voice came up. I had to ask her for advice; because she was the only person I could actually trust.  
"Hello?" she says

"HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!" I shout

"Hey why don't you scream again I don't think my ears are bleeding, "She says sarcastically

"Gomeneasai" I say very sincerely

"Any who what do you want to talk about, "she asks

"Well it's a secret and you must swear not to tell anyone understand," I tell her

"Okay I promise," She says with her regular tone sometimes you can't tell if she saying something offending or nice because her tone doesn't really change unless she wants to be sarcastic

"Well um you know me and Haiiro," I say curling my hair with my fingers my heart beating fast naming the red head as my cheeks turn a bright pink. Akane grins knowing it's something about them both being together.

"Yeeees~ you two like each other~" she says teasingly my cheeks sunndenly gets red with how she said it,

"Well I-I guess he kissed my hand and my forehead," I say stammering slightly

"That means he liiikes you, this could be the guy I mean he's nice to you and Imp pretty sure he hasn't mentioned or thought anything about your body so just go for it!"

"Yeah and I mean he looks like the boy th-" Kokoro quickly gasped as a tear falls from her eye and she starts crying.

"Whoa Whoa Kokoro you okay!" Akane asked

"He's t-the boy I can't believe it! The boy token by that hollow! I'm just so glad he safe!"Kokoro smiles

"Wait what Kokoro you know him!" Akane says surprised, Kokoro explained what happened five years ago

"Wow, so what are you going to do," she asked sunddenly they hear a loud noise

HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW sang their badges,

This conservation can be later we needed to go exterminate hollows.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Me and Akane were running Kukura town looking for the hollow. Kokoro sensed the powerful energy from a espada.

"Oi Akane! We have to be careful this is espada energy!" I say Akane nods and runs with me exiting our gigais we went towards the energy. Kokoro continued to run and gasps, what she saw in front of us was a seven foot man with long red hair and a black bang swept of his face. Kokoro gasps and stands back seeing A zero on the teens shoulder.

_Haiiro was a espada_

Haiiro was standing there, looking at us he had just killed a hollow as he dropped his kantana. Kokoro started to stammer,

"W-why are you like that?"

Haiiro bit his lip and looked at the green hair teen with sincere eyes "I don't work with him anymore, I ran away" he says in a sincere voice

Kokoro looks in his eyes, His grey eyes was sincere looking to the ground as his hair draped down his shoulders. Akane looks at kokoro and wispers,

"He doesn't look like he wants to hurt us."

Haiiro stands up and walks to kokoro, Kokoro blushes as he walks forward and he puts his fingers uder kokoros chin, before kokoro could react she felt something tough but moist upon her lips. Her eyes widen as her cheeks were warm instally, Akane chuckles and kokoros eyes were wide open Haiiro was kissing her lips, he backed off and looks at her orange eye. Kokoro sudennly felt safer like if she could love him forever and feel like she wouldn't ever forget it, She than Hugged him.

"Im so Happy," she looks up "That your safe" I smile

He smiles back "Me too" he says


	6. Chapter 5

Kokoro and Haiiro are going to be in a mascerade ball in this chapter XD lol,

A bright orange hair girl comes to me and Akane in class. Her name was Orihime, she puts two pink invitations on our desks and starts to talk,

"Hey Kokoro and Akane Rikruka wanted me to give you these," she says in her cheerful voice

"Okay?" we say, we open the invitations inside it says in bright pink lettering MASQURADE BALL WEAR MOST KAWAII OUTFITS WITH A KAWAII MASQUARED MASK, IF YOU HAVE A DATE YOU MUST ASK THEM!

Kokoro sighed, when Akane finally says,

"Hey Kokoro I think Haiiro is going to ask you," Kokoro swinged her head around looking at Haiiro with a pink invitation in his hand kokoros pale face turend a bright red in a instant and Akane chuckles.

*TIMESKIP BY KON ********

Kokoro hears a knock at her door she just took a shower so she was soaking wet head to toe wearing her pajamas, she opens the door and sees haiiro, she blushes he smiles and holds his hand.

"Would you like to go to the party with me?" he asks I blush and grabbed in tan skinned hand

"Of course," I say

Two weeks later Akane knocks on kokoros door, Kokoro was wearing a black Lolita dress with a masquerade mask with two horns sticking out which were not very big, Akane was wearing a bright red dress with a mask that looked like two flames as we walked to the dance,


End file.
